beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zink Alcott
Zink Alcott Zink Alcott is a OC made by Firehyperking/Kilokidz Zink is a oc secret or shop character for Devil Beater X Appearance Zink Alcott wears a Supa Dupa fly cap, with Retro 80's Headphones, with a laughing fun face, and split Charismatic Hair, Holding a Spray Can, wearing a Sirakef Funk Shirt, and black jeans. *Credit to terraberry for the appearance, and kaiden10043 for the raido :D* Deciding for this person to be in Devil Beater X made by XDAGS, i would place this oc in a different Fandom but uh, they didn't make one so this for Devil Beater X Moveset Upgrades Increase Zink's F Size when it hits the ground Increase Zink's Maxium Health Slightly *at 15: 240, at 50: 410 Increase Zink's E and R Damage and Duration Slightly *All of these upgrades increase range and damage on LMB slightly* Relationships Only people who he thinks are cool. Personality Zink is one of those teenagers that want to be cool and thinks he's popular and be mean to anyone who gets in his way, He knows how to use rollerskates but is not good at doing very cool tricks, he can be very forgetful and dumb. He likes to hang out at the back of buildings in dark areas so he can draw some graffiti so the popo don't catch him, he also likes to ride around in the skate park with some people who he thinks that are cool. Overrall just a 80's wanna be cool kid Boss moveset (if it is Available) Zink will have about 1537505 HP. When defeated he will give 11200k Exp and 650k Gold. Zink will Spray paint from his spray can doing little dmg to players Zink will automatically move to a wall and paint graffiti shooting in its direction Zink will also place Spray Cans that will circle around doing little dmg Zink will shoot paint orbs All around him doing normal dmg Zink will auto target to a different player and puts a bucket on their head messing with their movement (idk like switch S to make him move forward *it's random control*) also does little dmg Zink will paint graffiti everywhere on the ground again, but if anyone touches them they will be teleported to another player both taking dmg away from zink does medium dmg I didn't make a story cause i probably need approve for this to be a actual secret boss fight. *I made this a secret boss fight cause god damn we need more of them* Activation would probably not be available but I'm still keeping it secret anyway. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/368558708319584256/440052635471708170/Radio2.PNG This is the radio for 15/15/15 Zink Alcott. *Credit to kaiden10043 Who knows if this secret will come true, it's probably best to just make it a shop character, i do plan on buying this character in, maybe. How to activate Zink Alcott (If Avaliable) Use Claude Klimit and Touch the paper door or something inside the building in act 50 Then use Lord Ethan and touch Bruvio Rotomo in act 62 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Elemental Users Category:Devil Beater